muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection
Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection is a DVD set released November 4, 2008. The collectible box contains all 96 episodes of Fraggle Rock plus hours of behind the scenes bonus features distributed over 20 discs. Discs 1-15 are re-releases of the content from the first, second and third season box sets released from 2005-2007. Discs 16-19 include the fourth season episodes (which are not currently scheduled for release as a stand alone set), while disc 20 contains the new bonus features. According to Lions Gate marketing VP Kristin Moss, the packaging was created with a great deal of detail and is meant to be displayed: Content Disc 1: Season 1 *Episode 101: Beginnings *Episode 102: Wembley and the Gorgs *Episode 103: Let the Water Run *Episode 104: You Can't Do That Without a Hat *Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week *Episode 106: The Preachification of Convincing John Disc 2: Season 1 *Episode 107: I Want to Be You *Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel *Episode 109: The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles *Episode 110: Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk *Episode 111: Catch the Tail by the Tiger *Episode 112: The Finger of Light Disc 3: Season 1 *Episode 113: We Love You, Wembley *Episode 114: The Challenge *Episode 115: I Don't Care *Episode 116: Capture the Moon *Episode 117: Marooned *Episode 118: The Minstrels Disc 4: Season 1 *Episode 119: The Great Radish Famine *Episode 120: The Garden Plot *Episode 121: Gobo's Discovery *Episode 122: Mokey's Funeral *Episode 123: The Beast of Blue Rock *Episode 124: New Trash Heap in Town Disc 5: Season 1 Bonus Features *"Down at Fraggle Rock" documentary *Fraggle Rock Season One: Interviews with Fraggle Rock Creators & Puppeteers Disc 6: Season 2 *Episode 201: Wembley's Egg *Episode 202: Boober Rock *Episode 203: The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore *Episode 204: Red's Sea Monster *Episode 205: Uncle Matt Comes Home *Episode 206: Boober's Dream Disc 7: Season 2 *Episode 207: Mokey and the Minstrels *Episode 208: All Work and All Play *Episode 209: Sir Hubris and the Gorgs *Episode 210: A Friend in Need *Episode 211: The Wizard of Fraggle Rock *Episode 212: Doozer Contest Disc 8: Season 2 *Episode 213: Red's Club *Episode 214: The Secret of Convincing John *Episode 215: Manny's Land of Carpets *Episode 216: Junior Sells the Farm *Episode 217: Fraggle Wars *Episode 218: The Day the Music Died Disc 9: Season 2 *Episode 219: Doomsday Soup *Episode 220: A Cave of One's Own *Episode 221: Wembley and the Great Race *Episode 222: Doozer Is As Doozer Does *Episode 223: Boober's Quiet Day *Episode 224: The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers Disc 10: Season 2 Bonus Features * Special Tribute to Jerry Juhl * Fraggle Rock Season Two: Interviews with Fraggle Rock Creators & Puppeteers Disc 11: Season 3 *Red-Handed and the Invisible Thief *Boober and the Glob *The Grapes of Generosity *Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe *Pebble Pox Blues *Home Is Where the Trash Is Disc 12: Season 3 *Believe It or Not *Wembley and the Mean Genie *The Secret Society of Poobahs *The Beanbarrow, the Burden and the Bright Bouquet *Gobo's School for Explorers *Scared Silly Disc 13: Season 3 *The Great Radish Caper *Born to Wander *The Battle of Leaking Roof *Playing Till It Hurts *Bored Stiff *The Cavern of Lost Dreams Disc 14: Season 3 *The Incredible Shrinking Mokey *A Dark and Stormy Night *Gunge the Great and Glorious *The Bells of Fraggle Rock *Sprocket's Big Adventure *Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water Disc 15: Season 3 Bonus Features * Fraggle Rock Season Three: Interviews with Fraggle Rock Creators & Puppeteers * Select original HBO promotional spots. * Easter Eggs: 4 international postcards; Michael Frith discusses the development of Wander McMooch. Disc 16: Season 4 *Sidebottom Blues *Uncle Matt's Discovery *Junior Faces the Music *The Perfect Blue Rollie *A Tune for Two *A Brush with Jealousy Disc 17: Season 4 *Wembley's Flight *Wonder Mountain *Red's Blue Dragon * Space Frog Follies *Boober Gorg *Mirror, Mirror Disc 18: Season 4 *The Riddle of Rhyming Rock *The Voice Inside *The Trial of Cotterpin Doozer *The River of Life *Beyond the Pond *Gone, But Not Forgotten Disc 19: Season 4 *Mokey, Then and Now *Ring Around the Rock *Inspector Red *The Gorg Who Would Be King *The Honk of Honks *Change of Address Disc 20: Season 4 Bonus Features *Let the Music Play featurette *Directing the Fraggles featurette *The Inner Gorg: Interviews with performers inside the costumes *Designing the Puppets: Interviews with puppetmakers *You Cannot Leave the Magic: Last day of Shooting *Celebrating Fraggle Rock: Excerpts from wrap party *Dance Your Cares Away: Evolution of Fraggle Rock Theme Song Other Features *Original Fraggle Rock illustration poster Notes *A new short starring Red Fraggle was originally planned to be produced as a special feature, but has been dropped due to time reasons.Bacciocco, Grant, The Jim Henson Company Podcast episode 40 As well as the Alternative Show Opens from UK Fraggle Rock series. Sources Category:Fraggle Rock Video